


" Crossing Guard " Thriller Drama ( PartyWill )

by PartyWill



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyWill/pseuds/PartyWill
Summary: " Crossing Guard " Thriller Drama ( PartyWill )Students are disappearing around town and some begin to suspect it's the Crossing Guard ..They say looks can be deceiving ..Hold on to a rollercoaster ride of#Secrets , #Lies , #Betryal , #Seduction , Intrigue#Drama , #ThrillerI think you'd like this story: "" Crossing Guard " Thriller Drama ( PartyWill ) " by PartyWill on Wattpad http://my.w.tt/UiNb/yTAZJwWEEA





	

" Crossing Guard " Thriller Drama ( PartyWill )

Students are disappearing around town and some begin to suspect it's the Crossing Guard ..  
They say looks can be deceiving ..  
Hold on to a rollercoaster ride of  
#Secrets , #Lies , #Betryal , #Seduction , Intrigue  
#Drama , #Thriller 

I think you'd like this story: "" Crossing Guard " Thriller Drama ( PartyWill ) " by PartyWill on Wattpad http://my.w.tt/UiNb/yTAZJwWEEA


End file.
